Sonic Boom Fun Chapter 2- Faker!
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Now that Grey and Shadow have joined Team Sonic, they have to face many different enemies, including themselves. Rated M for cursing, mentions of sexual scenes, and drinking.
1. Part 1- Enter: Faker

Chapter 2 Part 1- Enter: Faker

The Sonic team were somewhat enjoying the day, until Sonic and Shadow got into a fight over who was cooler. "I was never evil!" Sonic said. "When are you talking about? When I was controlled, when I was tricked, when I was working for Eggman, or when I simply hated you, which I still do!"

"I don't isolate myself!"

"I don't eat chili dogs and be a slob!"

"I'm not a slob!"

"Prove it!"

"*sigh* Okay you got me there. But I'm more colorful!"

"I don't have a stalker!"

"Hey!" Amy said. The others snickered.

"I am not technically more than 50 years old!"

"Well I wasn't dumped by a chipmunk!"

"I have more franchise and games than you!"

"I have more fangirls than you!"

"I didn't think I was a robot until it was proven I wasn't!"

"I didn't die because of Eggman's machine powered by chaos emeralds then came back to life!"

"Why don't we settle this with a race?" Sonic asked.

Shadow smirked. "Challenge accepted."

The two sped off at a sonic boom, making sand fly in everyone's face. As they waved the sand away, Sticks came with her boomerang. "Hey Sticks! You just missed another argument!" Onyx said. "Darn it! I wanted to knock them both out!" Sticks said. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy, which she is so that's normal. "What?" Sticks asked. Everyone waved it off as Shadow came back.

"Shadow, aren't you racing Sonic?" Grey asked skeptically. Shadow seemed a bit different; green eyes, and grey stripes. "Sonic gave up once he erm, fell!" Shadow said. Knuckles stared at Shadow. "Dude, what happened to your stripes?" Knuckles asked, pointing to his quills. "Oh, well, I ummm tripped! In charcoal!" Everyone shrugged it off and left, except Grey. She didn't think this was her boyfriend.

"Okay, if you _are_ Shadow, what's the name of your girlfriend?" Grey asked. Shadow froze. "That's a trick question! I don't have a girlfriend!" Shadow said defiantly. Grey smirked and punched Shadow in the face. "Wrong! **I'm** the _real_ Shadow's girlfriend: Grey!" Shadow smirked and changed forms, surprising Grey. "What the-" The hedgehog snapped his fingers and Grey fell unconscious.

 **One hour later…**

Shadow and Sonic sped back to the hut, only for it to be a tie. Sonic and Shadow sat there, gasping for air as everyone came back. "Damn, it was a tie!" Sonic said. "Huh? Shadow, I thought you said that your race ended a while ago!" Amy said. "Ended? It ended now," Shadow said in his usual monotone voice. "Hey, your stripes are red again!" Knuckles said. Shadow now looked a bit agitated. "Again? They were always red!" Everyone looked in confusion. "Wait… when did you last see me?" Shadow asked.

"A few minutes after you started your race," Amy said. Sonic laughed. "That wasn't Shadow! We were racing and insulting each other in the canyon at that time!" Everyone looked in confusion. "What did he look like now? Taller? Fatter?" Sonic asked. "He looked exactly like Shadow, except green eyes and grey stripes," Tails said. Sonic and Shadow froze, them growled. "Damn it I thought we killed him!" Shadow muttered. "This is one big problem," Sonic said. "What is it Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Remember the Soleanna incident? You know, Silver, Elise, Blaze? That hedgehog is probably Mephiles!" Sonic said. "Ooooooh, wait, why does Mephiles now look like Shadow?" Tails asked. "He used my looks and copied it, but his real form looks like a crystal hedgehog," Shadow muttered. "Ehhh Who's Mephiles?" Sticks asked. "We'll tell you later, right now we need to track him down," Tails said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're missing Grey here!" Onyx said. Now Shadow was absolutely _pissed_.

"Mephiles must've taken her!" Shadow growled.

"Then we need to get her ASAP!" Sonic said.

"Woo hoo! Some action!" Knuckles said, fist pumping the air.

Everyone got in the Tornado, except Sonic and Shadow, who wanted to go by foot. "I'll track down Grey by her chaos energy!" Tails said. Shadow and Sonic nodded and ran/skated after the Tornado.

 **Meanwhile, with Grey and Mephiles…**

"Let me go Mephiles!" Grey shouted from the chains. Mephiles laughed. "I'm sorry, but I need you for something important." Grey smirked. "Important as in getting trapped again?" Mephiles shot a dark energy spear at Grey, leaving a deep cut on her shoulder. Grey bit back a yelp as Mephiles stared at her.

"I suggest you don't disrespect me," Mephiles said. Grey growled. "You see, I figured out Iblis is somewhere on this island, and I intend to find him," Mephiles explained. "Together, we will destroy this dimension!" "Then how come you haven't found him yet?" Grey asked slyly.

"Because, the flame of Iblis gotten weaker, and his energy source has died down, unable for me to track him. But, by destroying this island, Iblis and I will be reunited!" "And what about me?" "You'll be quite a nice sacrifice to Iblis." Grey growled. "Shadow will save me!" she yelled. Mephiles shot another spear, leaving a deep cut on her waist. Grey winced and Mephiles growled. "That puny hedgehog and his friends won't destroy me, but in the meantime, you and I must do something _fun_." Grey's spine shivered as Mephiles knocked her out. Again.

"You won't win this time hedgehogs," Mephiles said to himself. "I will find Iblis."


	2. Part 2- Fighting The Copy-Cat

Chapter 2 part 2- Fighting the Copy-cat

The Sonic Team stopped at an abandoned temple. "The signaled stopped, I wonder what happened…" Tails said. Everyone ran inside the temple to see Mephiles in his Shadow form. "Mephiles!" Sonic growled. "You again?!" Mephiles said. "Where's Grey!" Shadow yelled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk your girlfriend is on my side now," Mephiles said. "Enough lies Mephiles! Now hand her over!" Onyx said. "If you say so," Mephiles said. He snapped his fingers and Grey appeared, but a mysterious black aura surrounded her. "Guys, something's different about her," Amy said.

Onyx didn't notice and approached Grey. "Hey Grey! We came to rescue you!" Grey chaos speared Onyx into a wall, making him fall unconscious. "Remind me not to get on her bad side," Knuckles whispered into Tails' ear. Sonic charged at Grey with his homing attack, but Grey dodged it. "Sonic don't hurt her! She's not in control of her body!" Tails said. "Oh, but I am,"

Mephiles said, going to attack them, but Shadow punched him in the face. "If you want to fight, fight me!" he said. Mephiles got up, without a single scratch. "Very well." He turned into his crystalline form and shot dark spears at Shadow, but he dodged them.

Meanwhile, Sonic was not liking this match-up one bit. Grey dodged his attacked and use a spin attack to pin Sonic down. Sonic grabbed her foot and swung her to the ground, but not hard. Grey growled and got her spear from hammer space. "Oh shit, I forgot about that thing!" Sonic said, trying to dodge Grey's attacks.

"Grey! I know you're in there! Fight whatever Mephiles is doing to you!" Sonic yelled. Sonic swore he saw Grey's black eyes flicker light blue, but it was so quick he didn't know if it was real or not. "Come on Grey! We're your friends! Or allies in you and Shadow's terms, but you know what I mean!" Suddenly, Grey stopped, her eyes back to normal, but the aura still around her. "Fight it," she mumbled. Mephiles noticed and yelled "DO NOT LISTEN! ATTACK SONIC!" Grey closed her eyes and went back to black eyes and continued attacking as Shadow tried to get some kind of attack on Mephiles, but he was too quick.

As Shadow dodged Mephiles punches, he sent a dark spear, which Shadow wasn't prepared for and got hit in the waist. "Damn." Shadow winced but continued. "Amy! Get your hammer ready!" Shadow yelled. Amy smiled, knowing Shadow's plan and got ready. Shadow spin dashed to Amy. "FOUR!" Amy yelled, hitting Shadow straight to Mephiles, landing a direct hit.

Once Mephiles got hit, Grey stopped attacking again. "Grey, fight the magic, or something!" Sonic said. Grey got on her knees and held her head, obviously fighting the magic. Knuckles joined in on the fun and helped Shadow trying to punch Mephiles. Mephiles shot Knuckles across the room and into a wall, knocking him out. "You know, if you were just stronger, you could've saved that girl from the ARK. What was her name again? Oh, yes, Maria." Something inside Shadow snapped and shattered. "Oh boy," Sonic said.

Shadow ferociously attacked Mephiles at full strength and speed, landing each hit. When he was done, Mephiles was down. Sonic then got an idea. "Hey Grey! Remember Vyse? He wouldn't want you attacking your friends!"

Grey stopped attacking the third time, and this time, the aura disappeared. "What the, how did you break the spell?!" Mephiles said. Grey grabbed her spear and attacked Mephiles. "This is for capturing me! This is for kidnapping me! This is for disguising yourself as Shadow! This is taking over my brain! This is for hurting Shadow! And this is for still being fucking alive!"

Each 'this is' statement earned Mephiles a stab from Grey's spear. Mephiles layed on the floor, bloody and defeated. "Yeah, please remind me not to get her mad," Tails said in Knuckles' ear, if he had any. "I'm going to chaos blast this place to make sure he's dead," Shadow said. "What's a chaos blast?" Sticks asked. "You'll see," Sonic said. Sonic dragged Knuckles, who was dazed, out of there while the others ran outside. Grey and Shadow got ready, red aura surrounding them both. Mephiles got up. "FOOLS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Shadow turned to Grey who nodded.

"CHAOS…" The two of them made an X with their arms.

"Wait… What are you doing?" Mephiles asked.

"BLAST!" They ran their arms across the area, destroying the temple.

 **Outside and kind of far…**

A red blast surrounded the area and destroyed the area. "Remind me never to get any of them mad," Onyx, who was accidentally slightly forgotten in this chapter said. As they went back to the temple, well, whatever was left of it, Grey and Shadow were holding Grey's chaos emerald so they wouldn't faint from power loss. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sticks said. "Yeah aside from all of us getting scratched, pinned, nearly fainting, fainting, getting blasted onto a wall, and getting controlled by your mind, it was pretty fun!" Sonic said. "So, what now?" Onyx asked. "Well, go home cuz I feel like sleeping!" Sonic said, yawning. Shadow scoffed. "You? Tired? Try me." "Hey! At least I helped you! Or else your girlfriend would've turned us all into burnt toast!" Sonic said, pouting. Everyone laughed, except Shadow and Grey, who just smiled, slightly surprising Sonic.

 **Back at home…**

"Ow! Hey!" Knuckles said as Amy bandaged his arm. "Sorry, but Mephiles got most of us good," Amy said, staring at the knocked out Sonic and Shadow, who also had bandages. "Why'd they have to take up the both entire couches though? This floor is wood! Not carpet!" Knuckles pouted. "Stop complaining echidna!" Grey said, still getting her energy from her chaos emerald. "Hey, I wonder what's up with Dr. Eggman, we haven't seen him in some time," Tails said.

 **Eggman's Lab…**

Eggman was building some kind of robot and eating an empanada when Orbot and Cubot entered the room. "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" Orbot asked. Eggman looked at his two robot minions, the new generation of Decoe and Bocoe from Sonic X. But, nobody knows what the hell happened to Bokun. "This, this is my new plan to defeat Sonic!" Eggman said. "You're going to defeat Sonic with the screwdriver?" Cubot asked. "No you idiot! With Metal Sonic 2.0 and Shadow Android 2.0! They're faster, stronger, smarter, and most importantly, more EVIL!" Eggman let out an evil laughed Orbot and Cubot made worried expressions. "Oh boy," they said together.


	3. Part 3- That's Not Me!

Chapter 2 Part 3- That's not me!

After what seemed like ions, Sonic and Shadow finally woke up from the nap they had. "Ah, that felt great!" Sonic said, getting up and stretching. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Tails yelled, running into the room. "WHAT TAILS!? WHAT!?" Sonic asked frantically. "Somethings wrong! The news saw you and Shadow terrorizing the village! Again!" "I bet its metal and android," Sonic said, rushing to the door. "Wait Sonic! You guys are in no condition to fight!" Tails said. "Tails, we have to stop them!" Sonic said. "For once I agree with faker, we should go," Shadow said. "We'll take care of it, you guys lay low!" Tails said. Sonic gave up. "Alright, be careful." Shadow just growled.

Grey, Onyx, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks ran to the village and sure enough, Metal Sonic and Shadow Android were terrorizing the villagers. The two robots saw the heroes and started to attack. Tails tried using his ray gun to zap them, but they were too quick. Metal Sonic zapped Tails, making him fall unconscious. Knuckles and Amy charged, fist and hammer ready, but Shadow Android broke Amy's hammer and Metal Sonic deflected Knuckles' punch and threw him into a large boulder, making him fall dazed. "Maybe we should have brought Sonic and Shadow," Amy said. "No way! They'll only get hurt! Besides, I have a plan!" Tails said. Tails told his plan to everyone and they nodded.

Grey spin dashed into Amy, who got another hammer and whacked her towards Sticks, who used her boomerang to knock to Knuckles, who threw her like a beach ball to Onyx, who deflected it with his dual swords and sent Grey towards Tails, who used all his kitsune might to kick her towards the androids and zap her with his ray gun. It didn't affect Grey, just surrounded her as she destroyed Metal Sonic. She was about to go for Shadow Android, but he caught her and threw her towards Knuckles, who caught her. "Damn, he's going to be harder," Grey said. Grey charged and used her spear to attack Shadow Android and Onyx used his telekinesis to hold him in place.

When the robots were defeated, Eggman came out. "NOOOO MY ROBOTS DESTROYED! AND NOT EVEN BY SONIC OR SHADOW! GRRRR! NOW YOU'LL PAY!" Eggman pushed a button and a cat robot came out of nowhere. "Meet Meowth Robot!" Eggman said proudly. "Aww what's it going to do? Purr?" Grey mocked. Meowth Robot let out a scream that left the team holding their ears in defense. Sticks then threw her boomerang threw the robot, which shut it up, and Knuckles punched the robot until it was down. "Yeeeah, I should go…" Eggman said, but added "After taking someone!" He got a mechanical arm and grabbed Sticks, who was fussing around like crazy. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. Eggman then flew to his lab. "Okay, let's go after Eggman," Amy said.

As they reached the island, the team hid behind a rock, and saw badniks heavily guarding the area. "We need a distraction," Tails said. Everyone looked at Grey. "Why me?!" she asked, clearly not agreeing to the idea. "Because, if you get caught, you can destroy them easily," Tails said. Grey scoffed. "I'll do it with you!" Onyx said happily. Before Grey could speak again, Onyx dragged Grey to the badniks.

"Oh eh, Sei una bella rosa," **(It's Italian for: Oh, umm, you are one very beautiful rose.)** Onyx said, wearing a fake mustache and suit. Grey had a red and white bridesmaid dress, white long gloves, and her quills tied in a ponytail. "When did we have the time to cha- ""*Has Italian accent* Would you care for a dance?" "No I would no- WHOOOOA!" Onyx twirled Grey around like crazy. The badniks liked this idea and continued watching. Onyx placed, okay **forced** a black rose into Grey's mouth and did the tango wither as she glared at his, face flushed with embarrassment. "Where'd you get the rose? It tastes like rubber!" Grey quietly hissed. "Somewhere, and try to use an Italian accent to fit with this thing, it'll be easier," Onyx whispered. Grey growled.

Onyx then twirled her around and when they came into contact again, he made his Italian accent and said "You are good with this." He made a face to tell Grey to respond so she made an Italian accent and said "Then show me if you are better." _'I hate this…'_ Grey thought.

 **Eggman's Base…**

"Sir, we uh, have an issue outside," Orbot said. "Pull up security feed!" Eggman shouted. A Security camera showed Grey and Onyx dancing. Sticks stared in disgust and Eggman stared in confusion. "What, are the Italian actors preforming for us?" Eggman asked. Orbot shrugged.

 **Outside…**

While Onyx and Grey kept dancing, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles snuck inside. "Man, I really wanted to see those Italian actors continue!" Knuckles whined as they ran down the hallways. Tails facepalmed himself. They got to the door where Eggman and Sticks were. "Oh hey guys! Man, those Italian people sure are good dancers eh?" Eggman was too busy watching Onyx and Grey, he didn't even notice the Sonic Team. Sticks, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy quietly ran out of Eggman's base and behind the rock they were at.

 **Grey and Onyx…**

"Can we stop yet? I can't even see anymore," Grey hissed. "Not until the bots are occupied." "Do something then!" Onyx threw Grey in the air and caught her in his hands, ending the dance. The bots clapped. Onyx used his Italian accent as he spoke. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let us dance tonight! Or today, whatever fits… JUST DANCE AMIGOS!" The bots cheered and started dancing. When they were too occupied, Onyx and Grey ran out of Eggman's base.

 **Eggman…**

"Aww the show ended! Wait, why are my bots dancing?" Eggman wondered aloud. The bots were doing their own tango. Eggman then got an idea. A few minutes later, Orbot and Cubot came and looked surprised as they saw Eggman, nude, dancing the tango. "Please erase my memory," Cubot said. "Only the boss can do that," Orbot said, a horrified look on his face.

 **With the Sonic Team…**

Everyone entered the living room to see Shadow sitting on the couch and Sonic eating a chili dog. "Oh hey guys what's up? And what's with the Italian theme Grey and Onyx?" Sonic asked. "*uses Italian accent* It was a distrrrraction for Eggman!" Onyx said. Shadow on the other hand, was trying not to gawk at his girlfriend. Or have a nosebleed. She looked pretty in the red and white bridesmaid dress, her quills delicately swung in a ponytail. "Well, I'm bored, what now?" Amy asked. "Duh! Let's have a drinking party!" Sonic said.


	4. Part Four- Fun

**Chapter 2 part 4- "Fun"**

 **WARNING: If you are younger than 16 years and/or you are not comfortable about drinking, I don't advise you to read this part.**

 **Don't say I warned you!**

Sonic Team were at a local bar area in the village, and everyone was drinking. Except Tails of course; he's too young so he just had cola. Amy finished one whole red wine bottle in the first 10 minutes. "Ames, take it easy," Sonic said, taking another tequila shot. "Sorry, but I love red wine!" Amy said. "What's it taste like?" Sticks asked, taking a shot of vodka. "Here, try some," Amy said, handing a glass of red wine to Sticks. Sticks tasted it and her eyes grew wide. "Wowza! This is great Amy!" Sticks said, finishing the glass. "I told you!" Amy said.

 **Several, several drinks later… Oh chaos this is going to be bad…**

Sonic hiccupped as he took a shot of whiskey. Amy was waving around so tipsy. Grey was staring off into space, Sticks was talking more nonsense than usual, and chaos knows what Shadow and Onyx was doing. **(I ran out of ideas at Shadow and Onyx XD)** "Yo So *hic* nic! Let's sing together!" Knuckles said happily. "Yeah! Let's go Knux!" Sonic said. Sonic and Knuckles got on the stage and started singing, one arm slung around each other. "F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUUUFF TOGETHER, U IS FOR YOU AND MEEEEE! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME AT ALL DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEAAA!" Knuckles and Sonic's words were slurring, but you could kind of understand wha they were saying.

Sticks was laughing her butt off and Amy was kissing Sonic's chest, leaving lipsticks marks on him. "Ermmm guys? I think you're drunk. And pretty drunk if I do say so myself," Tails said, sipping his orange cola. "Nawww c'mon Tailsss we'ree haviinng fuuuuuuuuun!" Sonic slurred. "Ermm, Shadow? Grey? Onyx? A little help here!" Tails said. Sadly, they were pretty drunk too. Just, not as much as Sonic, Sticks, Knuckles, and Amy. Shadow started snickering. "What are you laughing at?" Grey said, slightly slurred. "I imagined the Biolizard in a suit, and he appeared at the entrance of the ARK near Gerald saying 'HEY POPS!'" Grey, Onyx, and Shadow laughed like crazy, banging their fists on the table. Blue anime sweat formed on Tails' head. "Oh boy."

"SONNIKUUUUUU! I WANT YOU TO MAKE LOVE WITH ME! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amy cried. "ANYTHIIIING YOU WANT AMES! JUST DON'T GOOO TOOOO CRAAZZZY," Sonic said. Sonic and Amy fell on the floor, kissing each other in places you shouldn't. Tails looked like he was watching a horror movie. Amy took off all her clothes, except her underwear and bra, and Sonic, well, he doesn't even have clothes, so he took off his scarf. Some of the guys whistled at them, and Shadow took a picture. "G-d help me," Tails said. Sticks then started to take off her clothes except her underwear and bra, which is surprising that she wears it, and started making out with Onyx, who took off his clothes in all. Knuckles started doing karaoke with other people, Grey and Shadow were thinking about strange things, so Tails was the only sane person here.

After some time, Amy and Sonic fell asleep, Sticks fell sleep and Onyx was flying around nude, Shadow and Grey were still thinking strange thoughts like Maria wanting to be a pig, and GUN growing wings. Tails picked up the clothes some of his friends took off, and took them all home, having Onyx use his telekinesis to carry Amy, Sonic, and Sticks. Onyx dropped them on the couch, one for Sticks, and the other for Sonic and Amy, and Onyx left for something. Shadow and Grey fell asleep on the floor and Knuckles went to Tails' workshop and fell asleep in his plane. Tails yawned and went to his bedroom and dropped the clothing next to the couches.

 **The next morning… Awesome…**

Amy stirred and started to wake up at the same time Sonic did. When they realized they were sleeping together, Sonic jumped behind the couch and Amy hid herself since she noticed all she was wearing was a bra and underwear. "Chaos, my head is blaring. What the hell did we do last night?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head. Amy put her clothes on and shrugged. Sticks started to wake up and screamed since she was 100%nude. "NOBODY LOOK! Well, Amy can. NOBODY ELSE!" Sticks got her clothes on. "Okay, now you can." A few minutes later, Shadow and Grey started to wake up. "Why are we on the floor?" Grey asked. Everyone shrugged. "Hey where's Knuckles and Onyx?" Amy asked. Knuckles walked into the room. "I never thought I would sleep in a plane," Knuckles said.

Amy then looked at the kiss marks on Sonic. "Sonic, why are those marks on you?" Amy asked. Sonic shrugged. "I can't remember anything last night, except singing the FUN song with Knuckles." Tails then came in the house. "Oh you're awake. It's most 2 in the afternoon; you guys were pretty drunk," Tails said. "Can you explain what happened last night?" Sonic asked. Tails shuddered at the thought. "Sure, but you won't like it as much as I did, just let me get something from the fridge." Tails walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Tails screamed. Everyone peeked in to see Onyx sleeping in the fridge. Sonic snickered and took a picture. Onyx then woke up and screamed. "WHY AM I IN A FUCKING FRIDGE? SLEEPING?! AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!"

Everyone gathered in the living room as Tails explained what happened last night. Knuckles shrugged since he was just doing karaoke, Onyx and Sticks screamed since they had sex, Shadow and Grey looked in confusion, and Amy squealed a bit and Sonic screamed in horror since they maked out, but thankfully not sex. Onyx covered his cloak to hide himself (Yes, he put his clothes on). "Now what do we do? I'll never get that horror story out of my head," Sonic said. "Erm, I could show you the stuff I posted on Facebook and Instagram about you guys last night," Tails said. "TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLSSSSSSS!" Everyone screamed as the kitsune ran for his life.


End file.
